


Easy for you to say

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Pruitt drops a bomb on Andy and Andy seeks out comfort from Ryan





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ve got some exciting news to share with you”Pruitt said to his daughter 

“What is it?”Andy asked her dad 

“Reggie and I are getting married ”Pruitt exclaimed 

Andy’s face went white as if she’d seen a ghost 

“You have got to be kidding me”Andy sneered 

“You should be excited for me Mija”Pruitt told his daughter 

“Are you fucking kidding me?”Andy yelled at him 

“Calm down I know this took you by surprise but I’ve been meaning to tell you the news for a while”Pruitt said to her

“You two literally met this year and you two are getting married you’re going too fast dad”Andy yelled at him in disbelief 

“I love Reggie and she loves me”Pruitt tried explaining to his stubborn daughter 

“Thats the best you can do”Andy rolled her eyes 

“It’s my life Mija”Pruitt said to her

“You know what I’m heading over to Ryan’s”Andy said she couldn’t deal with this right now 

Pruitt tried chasing after her but it was already way too late once the door slammed shut real hard 

“Andy what’s wrong?”Ryan has asked once Andy walked into his home 

“My dad is fucking up his life”Andy sighed 

“Slow down what happened?”Ryan asked becoming concerned 

“He and his girlfriend are getting married and he just told me this morning”Andy said taking a swig of red wine

“You needed space to process it”Ryan said to she 

“I know I’m not living with him anymore but I still worry about him”Andy said to him 

“It’s normal to be worried about family”Ryan said to her 

“Easy for you to say”Andy chuckled


	2. Chapter 2

“He’s moving on and you’re not ready”Ryan said to her 

“It’s just I thought he would have told me earlier of he thought about asking real estate Reggie to be his new wife now I’m gonna have a whole ass stepmother”Andy groaned

“It’s upsetting that he didn’t come to you right away”Ryan has said 

“Bingo”Andy said to him 

“I can’t offer you much help or expertise in this area but I can be here for you”Ryan tells her 

“You’ve always been a good friend to me”Andy replies

“What are friends for?”Ryan asked giving her a wink

“Ry you are a lifesaver”Andy remarked


End file.
